Sometimes I say What I don't mean
by rupertsbabe
Summary: When Dana and Logan are fighting, they say somethings that they know will hurt. Then Dana reveals that she's leaving. How's Logan going to react? DL


Sometimes I Say What I Don't Mean

A Zoey 101 Fanfic.

Dana sat by her computer waiting for the instant messaging screen to blink. Finally, she heard the sound indicating a message had arrived.

_**You know you want me baby: Hey gorgeous**_

_**In your dreams 91: What do you want Logan**_

_**You know you want me baby: just asking how you are.**_

_**In your dreams 91: don't you have a cheerleader to annoy…I mean make out with**_

_**You know you want me baby: Jealous much?**_

_**In your dreams 91: you wish.**_

_**You know you want me baby: Yeah I do**_

**_In your dreams 91: G2G, and bye the way, I don't want you. Bye babe!_**

Dana signed off; happy she had the last word, but still upset. She heaved a sign and got up passing out on her bed.

If only Logan knew how he affected her…how his screen name was so right…how she loved it when he called her gorgeous.

She loved his cocky attitude, his arms which were so full of muscle, his strong chest and wavy golden blonde hair. But mostly she adored his eyes.

They were the perfect color of misty blue, and they were the key to his soul. Dana often only knew when he was being truly honest when she looked into his eyes.

Deciding to get some air, Dana got up and changed into a pair of Nicole's jeans that had once been so tight on her. But due to the stress she had been going through caused her to lose a lot of weight, they now were hardly tight at all.

The only reason she wore them was because Nicole had bought them during her "Goth" stage and they had black and red dragons on the sides.

Dana slipped on a red cami, and put on her black fish net shirt over it.

She dragged a brush through each and everyone of her curls, loving that they always looked perfect, and grabbed her keys.

She put on some cloggy sandals and left the dorm, heading to the beach. When she got there, she sat in silence, with her knees brought up close to her chest, and her chin on her knees.

After a few minutes she felt eyes on her back. She looked around and saw Logan walking toward her. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart was beating faster, but she forced herself to be Dana and she noticeably rolled her eyes and turned back around.

Only a minute later, Logan sat beside her in the sand. For a moment it was quiet and Dana was relaxed. Until Logan's arm was on her back. Then her temper exploded.

"Get off me." She growled.

"I'm comfortable here." He said grinning.

"I said get off." Dana said angrily, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back.

"Damn Dana! What's your problem?"

"You."

"Chill out babe. You and I both know you want me."

"Oh yeah, I want you…to be dead. Just leave will you? For God's sakes I HATE YOU!" Dana said screaming the last three words. The three words that were so far from the truth.

"How about _you_ leave Dana? I was at PCA first! I think everybody's lives would be so much better with you gone!" he screamed.

Dana was so close to tears, she couldn't yell anymore. In fact one tear trickled down her cheek before she wiped it away quickly.

"Then I guess you'll get your wish." Dana said quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not going to be back next semester. My mom signed me up for an exchange program and I got accepted. So now I'm going to France." Dana said.

"But…but tomorrow's the last day…"

"Yep, so you have your chance to forget me. See ya someday Logan Reese."

Dana walked away and went to the bathroom crying. After she calmed down, she sat at her desk and wrote a song for Logan.

"_What if I told you I love you_

_What if I said that I can't walk away_

_What if I told you I love you_

_What would you say?_

_I know I swore I didn't need you_

_But sometimes I say what I don't mean_

_I know you think I don't love you_

_But lately you're all I need_

_Please don't walk away from me_

_Don't leave me here_

_I'm drowning in this dark sea_

_Just get me out of here_

_Sometimes I can't here you_

_And it scares me every now and then_

_Does it mean I'm getting weaker_

_Does it mean that you aren't even there_

_I can feel myself slipping away_

_I won't hold on much longer_

_I'll grab a pen and some paper_

_And I'll write down' what I've always needed to say_

_What if I told you I love you_

_What if I said that I'm starting to fade_

_What if I said I'm leaving_

_What would you say_

_I know I swore I didn't need you_

_But sometimes I say what I don't mean"_

Dana quietly put the song into an envelop and sealed it. She grabbed her purse and walked over to Logan's dorm. She knew he wouldn't be there yet. He always stayed out till well past midnight after one of their fights, and this one was horrible.

Dana opened her purse and dug through it to find her wallet. Once found, she opened it up and took out a picture, laying it and the envelop on the floor by the dorm room door.

Then she walked back and packed her bags; ready for an early flight.

The next morning, after a quick sleepy good-bye at four in the morning, Dana walked to the parking lot, carrying her bags. She was angrily awaiting the taxi that was supposed to come. Dana and waiting…didn't turn out to well.

She plopped down on one of her bags and rested her face in her hand.

After a while, Dana heard a noise behind her. She whipped around and saw Logan.

"What do you want?" Dana spat.

"Dana, don't be this way. You're leaving like right now, and I wanted to say good-bye." Logan said.

"Why, so you can say once again how everybody's lives will be so much better if I'm not in it?" Dana asked, near tears.

"I got your song."

"Great." Dana muttered, then spotted the taxi.

"Thank God!" she called, beginning to pack her bags in the trunk.

Logan came up right behind her and whispered into her ear: "Sometimes _I_ say what I don't mean, Dana Cruz."

Dana turned around and hugged him tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you Logan!" Dana said, a tear running down her face.

"Here, I thought you might want this back." Logan said giving her back the photo.

She looked at it. It was from the dance. She had on the exact same shirt. Logan's arms were wrapped around Dana, hanging loosely in front of her, and she was holding his arm.

The picture people made them pose, but the smiles, they were original.

"Good-bye Logan Reese."

"No, never good-bye, just, see you later. Cause I will see you later Dana Cruz."

"_I know I swore I didn't need you_

_But sometimes I say what I don't mean"_

_ A/N: Just so ya know, the lyrics ar mine, so please please please don't take them. If you need them for a story, just ask me, k? Thanks and much love! Erica aka Rupertsbabe  
_


End file.
